Bullies and Brothers
by purplepiano4
Summary: Richard Grayson was a bully magnet.Robin could take care of that problem,if he was allowed to.It's up to Roy and Wally to protect Dick when he needs it most,whether he likes it or not*now finished!:3* The topic might be a little cliche,but I feel like I had to write this,because I know that there are real bullies out there.And they suck. Rated T for Roy's mild language
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! Hey! So this is the start of what I think will be a very short story, or a bunch of one-shots, I haven't decided yet. None the less, enjoy! :)**

405 students. Out of the 405 students that attended Gotham Academy for the rich and snobbish, Dick Grayson had two people he could call his friends. The other 403 kids hated his guts. To be honest though, he was lucky those two people even talked to him.

You see, what none of them knew, was that every day, they laughed and shoved _Robin. _Protege of the freaking Batman; next in line for the leadership of his team. The 13 year old that swung through Gotham, that's faced the Joker, the Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, you name it, and has locked them all away one time or another.

None of that matters here though.

Here, he was Richard Grayson, Dick for short, the kid that had lost his parents, the ward of billionaire Bruce Wayne, the rich kid, the math geek, the circus freak.

Dick hefted his backpack higher onto his shoulder as he maneuvered the halls, crowded with the taunting kids that sneered at him as he walked.

"Hey, Circus Freak!"

Dick sighed, trudging forward.

"Aw Circus Freak! Don't wanna stop and chat?"

He pushed on, willing himself to ignore it. To ignore _them._

As many people know, Jocks are attracted to a certain type of person. The easy target, the person who they have the most dirt on, the person who won't fight back.

And, as much as he hated it, Richard was the perfect fit.

"Come on freak! We won't make you _too _late for your math class!"

Chants filled the halls, but Dick kept his head down, clenching the hand he used to keep a grip on his backpack strap. His locker was in plain sight. He could make it.

" ciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrr rrrrrrrrrcuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus sssssssssssssss frrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeaaa aaaaakkkkk…."

Dick groaned inwardly. Can't he have a break?

Reaching his locker, his fingers worked nimbly on the spinning dial. He popped the metal door open after the last turn and started pulling out his books.

_Maybe if in quick enough, I can avoid him today. Avoid all of them._

Luck may be on the side of the boy wonder, but it defiantly had a grudge against Dick.

He barely registered the shrill ringing of the bell as he felt himself being shoved backwards, his back hitting the wall with a cruel thud.

Mick Rammer. Terrible grades, slow mind, posse of equally dumb friends trailed his every move. He had his rep, girls threw themselves at him, and he accepted them with open arms. He was a notorious player, in more ways than one, seeing that he was a quarterback.

That's where Dick came in. Sure, Mick loved to beat him up; there didn't need to be a reason to so. But there was.

_Thud._ Mick's fist connected with dick's cheek and he groaned.

Back to the reason. Well, as explained, Mick was stupid. ( A/N: haha that was blunt of me) and, he was, also explained, a quarterback. So his main goal in life was to get a football scholarship. Bingo. To get a scholarship, you need good grades, which Dick had. DING DING DING.

"You didn't do my history essay, Grayson." Mick sneered, his face inches away from Dick's as he held him pinned to the wall.

Richard rolled his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "I told you I wasn't gonna do it. You screwed yourself." He replied with a smirk. Yes, his habit of taunting dangerous people wasn't just a Robin thing.

Mick pulled him away from the wall and shoved him to ground, tossing his backpack across the now- empty halls. His friends gathered around, their shadows looming over the smaller boy, who was now propping himself up on his elbows.

The Taller boy laughed darkly. "Big mistake Circus Freak. Big mistake."

Dick closed his eyes as a foot connected with his ribs.

XxXx

Roy leaned against the door of his beat up Corolla, looking around the grounds of Gotham Academy for Dick.

Wally was practically vibrating beside him as he craned his neck, also searching the small groups of kids in search for his best friend.

Today, Roy was picking his 'baby brother' up from school, as well as Wally, so they could spend the weekend at his apartment like he had promised. He hadn't been spending as much time as he used to with his brothers, so he wanted to make up for it.

"Man! Where the heck is Dick?" Wally groaned impatiently, shaking Roy out of his thoughts. "I want to show you guys that new game I got!"

Roy rolled his eyes, still watching the doors for Richard. "Chill Wally. He'll be out soon."

He knew Wally was still hyped up from his run; Roy hadn't actually had to drive to Wally's school, for he had taken it upon himself to run all the way to the archer's apartment and scare the shit out of him when he was getting in his car. The whole drive, which was about 30 minutes, his kid brother had excitedly explained that he had brought his new Xbox game and that he was going to kick all their butts.

"Dude. I still don't see him. Look, the buses already left." Wally looked over at Roy with a worried expression.

Roy furrowed his eyebrows. He was right; a majority of the kids had already left. There were only a few drifters walking the grounds.

Roy new for a fact that Dick had been excited about the weekend, and that he hated his school, so he figured that Richard would have ditched out the second the final bell rang.

The thing that had Roy the most worried though was the fact that Dick was never late. Ever.

Roy reached back through the window of the door he was leaning on and pulled his keys out of the ignition. Not that he really _cared _if anyone stole his car. The thing was a piece of crap.

"C'mon. Let's go find him."

Wally nodded as they jogged through the front entrance of the school.

The place was deserted, as they both figured.

Not good.

They kept looking, rounding hallways and stair cases in search for their brother. They were both nervous now. Wally was trying his best not to tear through the whole place at full speed, calling Dick's name out with a megaphone. Some of the teachers were still here though. ….and he didn't have a megaphone.

Roy was one hallway from panic mode when he rounded a corner and saw Dick.

The kid was leaning against the wall, one leg stretched out in front of him. His lip was split, and his cheek had a purple bruise that stretched up until it ended under his eye. Dick's arm was holding his side carefully, and his breath was coming out quick and sharp. He winced as his chest rose with a breath. His books were scatter around him, open from being carelessly thrown to the floor, as well as papers that Roy assumed were his homework.

"Dick!" he raced forward, dropping down in front of his brother.

Wally raced forward as well, being the last to spot his friend. "Dude! Whathappened? Areyouok?yougotbeatup!whodidit?i'llkillthem!" he rushed, slurring his words in worry and anger.

Dick shifted, wincing again as he looked at his seething brothers.

"Hey guys..." he said, grinning sheepishly."Sorry I made you wait...Uh can you help me up? My legs broken..."

Both Roy and Wally moved forward, carefully pulling Dick up and draping his arms over their shoulders as he steadied himself on one foot.

Dick winced yet again as he was he was moved, the moment causing his ribs to ache.

"Mm... ribs...too..." he wanted out as Roy and Wally looked at each other in a silent agreement.  
"Names. _Now." _Roy hissed, his tone taking a dark turn.

"Guys. It n- ah *wince* big deal. Just some stupid *wince* guys. Don't worry *wince* 'bout it."

"Dude. Don't even think about playing this off. Look at you!" Wally said, waving a hand at his injuries.

Dick made a face in mock hurt and Wally rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean." _Just like Rob. Play it off with humor. _Wally thought as he and Roy made their way out the door, Dick hopping along as they held him up.

Roy's famous scowl had made its way back to his face as he and Wally helped Dick into his car.

He was mad.

mmmm. no. he was _pissed. _

Whoever _dared_ to lay a finger on Dick was going to pay. Heavily.

Wally slid into the backseat with dick, so the little bird could prop his leg on Wally's lap. (He was sitting sideways for that purpose.) And slid Dick's backpack under their feet. (AN: haha he's a speedster. He probably woulda ran back for his books. Not that it matters lol)

Dick leaned his head back on the window as Roy drove down the road, the archer's eyes meeting Wally's in the rear view mirror.

They were going to get names. Then, _revenge._

**K! woo this took me a while to write. I don't know why, I was having trouble wording some parts. This is gonna be a two shot. Haha I wouldn't permanently leave it on a cliffy, don't worry:) **

**Lil' Robin: you arrrreee mean! You made me get hurt…:( *puppy dog eyes***

**Me:…I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you! Just uhh, don't tell Batman..**

**Lil' Robin: umm.. I would run if I were you...**

**Batman: * extreme daddybats glare***

**Me: GAHHHHH! * takes off running***

**Lil'Robin: ahem. Pleeaaseee review :)**

**-Arrow**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ:**

**Author's note! Ok guys so here's part 2! Hehehe the revennngggeee:D I had to really thing about this chapter because I didn't want to cop out on the ending. Hopefully I deliver for you guys! Also, big thanks to everyone for reading, and leaving those great reviews!**

***in response to one review* I totally agree with this person that yes, I did go overboard with Dick's injuries, so I feel like I should explain myself.**

**- When I wrote this, I was thinking more in lines with the whole story. Like "ok well I need to give him an injury that would not allow him to move himself, so that Roy and Wally would go and look for him. (A.k.a. the broken leg and the ribs.)**

**-Also, Dick Grayson is a pretty small kid, so I figured that being surrounded by about five jocks, and having one of the first blows be to such a sensitive place as the ribs, that he wouldn't necessarily have enough time to defend himself. (Being that, in my mind, the attack was more like a hit and run.)**

**- annnnnd lastly, he does want to keep up his cover, so he couldn't really throw out some crazy Robin kicks and flips haha. Even though that would be totally awesome :D**

**I do agree that I did go overboard, but I felt like the story needed it. **

**Ok I'm done haha. Thanks!**

The building flew by as Roy drove, his foot shoving down the gas pedal with force. He kept his narrowed eyes straight forward, trying to keep himself calm.

It wasn't working.

The Tires of his beat up hunk of junk squealed in protest as he made a sharp turn onto a narrow road. He glanced up at his mirror, looking at his two brothers in the backseat.

Dick was lying across the backseat, back against the door, legs stretched over Wally's lap. His head was resting against the window, and his eyes were closed, but it was obvious to anyone that he wasn't sleeping.

Roy pushed his car harder, willing the rust bucket to go faster down the winding roads. If they waited too long, Dick's bone will have to be reset, and he didn't want the kid in anymore pain.

The archer's hands tightened on the wheel, his knuckles white as he looked at the speedometer on his dash.

75 mph.

_Piece of shit._ He thought angrily. Sure, his "Dad" gets to drive around town in a fancy sports car, while he was stuck with _this._

Roy remembered the conversation he had had with Oliver day after he got his license.

"_Roy," Oliver Queen sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed."You do realize that getting you a car that fast would be a danger to everyone," A playful smirk crept over his lips as he moved past Roy, nudging him slightly. "And what kind of hero would I be putting civilians in danger?"_

_Roy rolled his eyes. "c'mon. I got my license; obviously I know the rules of the road. Plus, I can read signs, annnd numbers!" he mocked, throwing his voice higher._

_His adopted dad laughed as he grabbed his coffee. "Yes, but I know how you can get. You don't control your actions when you're angry. Imagine putting that behind the wheel."_

_The younger archer crossed his arms, looking down. "I can control myself." He grumbled angrily._

_Oliver turned back to him, raising an eyebrow, smirk still in place. "Oh?"_

_Roy looked up, giving Oliver a pointed look. The man just laughed, taking a swig of his coffee before nodding his head. "Ok ok. I'll see what I can do."_

_The archer's face lit up in shock, then happiness. "Seriously?"_

_His dad smiled, grabbing his briefcase on his way to the door. "Sure. One of my co workers is selling his old car. I hear Corolla's are good on gas." He smirked once more, turning to shut the door just in time to see his son's enraged face._

Roy rolled his eyes as he thought back to this. _Surprised I didn't see that coming._

The archer slowed the car as he made the road's final turn, pulling up to a familiar iron gate.

"Hang on buddy." Roy called back to Dick as he rolled down his window.

"Mm" was the little bird's reply.

Roy leaned out his window, pressing a small buzzer mounted to a speaker. "Alfred." He called." It's Roy. Can you buzz us in? It's kind of an emergency."

There was a short pause, followed by a clear British voice. "Master Roy? I thought you were picking up Master Wally and Master Richard for a stay at your house. Is everything all right? Are they with you?"

Roy leaned back over, holding the button down once more. "Yeah they're with me. Dick got hurt at school,That's why we're here."

Another pause, followed by a short ding, and finally, the gate swung open.

The archer pulled forward, stopping at the door as it swung open; revealing a worried Bruce Wayne.

The red headed driver climbed out of his car, walking around the car to meet Bruce on the other side.

"He got attacked by some meat head jocks." He explained to Bruce as he pulled the door open.

Wally climbed out next, carefully lowering Dick's bad leg to the seat. The younger boy moaned quietly.

Bruce reached in and pulled his son out of the car. Dick moaned again, the movement jostling his injuries.

"Ribs..." he groaned.

Bruce's eyes were furious as he carried his son through the door, two red heads trailing closely behind.

The five of them ended up in the Batcave, Alfred tending to Dick's leg after they taped up his ribs, while Roy and Wally filled Bruce in on what exactly happened.

"We didn't get any names out of him yet." Roy sighed, looking back at Dick as the little bird was handed some Tylenol.

"Oh, but we will, trust me." The speedster next to him declared, his face set.

Bruce looked at them thoughtfully, and then turned back to Dick.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, worry the dominant emotion in his navy blue eyes.

Dick shifted himself. "m'fine."

Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Ok ok. Sore." Dick sighed.

The billionaire nodded. "Who did this?"

"It's no big deal, re-"Dick cut himself off at the sight of a forming daddybats glare.

He swallowed nervously. "They won't do it agai-"

*glare deepens*

"Uhh. I mean they moved away after Roy and Wally found me?...I heard Mexico is nice this ti-"

*extreme daddybats glare*

Dick sighed in defeat. "Ok. Jeez. It was Mick Rammer and his friends. Those 11th grades meatheads cornered me at my locker. It's no big deal, really." He added, eyes growing wide when his adopted dad turned and walked to the Batcomputer, pulling up the jocks' files.

"No wait!" he called, voice pleading. "You can't do anything! They'll just come after me again! It won't help!" Richard reasoned, trying to get up out of the infirmary bed, but stopped when a red headed speedster rushed over, putting a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"They probably won't even do it again! It was my fault! I should've just done the dummies' homework."

Roy, as well as Wally, send the little bird look which seemed to say "_ARE YOU SERIOUS!? THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT!_

Dick looked away; it was obvious he couldn't stop them now. To be honest, he was kind of glad. Maybe it would help if his brothers did get involved. Maybe.

The red headed archer followed behind Bruce, eyes scanning over the screen's displayed information briefly, and then he turned back to look over at Dick and Wally. The speedster was saying something to Dick, his arms waving around in crazy motions as he acted out the story he was telling. The boy wonder was trying not to laugh, but finally gave in after Wally demonstrated another motion. Both boys laughter filled the air, but Richards was cut short after he clutched his side, both obviously forgetting about his injury.

The archer turned back to the billionaire, determination shining in his eyes.

"Uh, Bruce?" Roy smirked, his plan forming out. "I'm gonna need your help with a few things..."

xXxX

_**Thud, thud. Thud.**_

Richard sighed, looking down at his clunky walking boot in annoyance.

_Better then crutches.._ He thought to himself as he walked past a group of girls, all crowded around each other, whispering.

He picked up part of one girl's sentence as he passed.

"..Giant spider! No, he squealed like a-"

Dick kept a steady pace, hoping to avoid Mick and his gang.

"Is that a serious phobia? Oh you've got to be kiddi-"

"What kind of dumbass is afraid of-"

"-All in the nurse's office!"

_What the heck is everyone talking about?_

He stopped in front of his locker, quickly spinning his combination into the dial and pulling the metal door open.

"He wouldn't stop shaking! Scared out of his mind!"

Dick looked over, eyebrows furrowed, to find one of his only friends at the academy shutting her locker as she gushed to Artemis.

He shut his own locker, walking over to the two girls.

"Hey Babs, Arty. What's everyone going on about?

Artemis turned to the younger boy, smirking. "You didn't hear? Half of the football team is in the nurse's office being sedated."

Barbara Gordon giggled. "Supposedly, someone filled their gym lockers with spiders, snakes, worms, and...Umm...What was the last one again?"

"Spoons." Artemis filled in.

"Oh, right! Spoons. Haha can you imagine? A phobia of spoons? Anyway, coach Walker found them all huddled in the corner, crying. They're still freaking out about it, so I guess they're being sedated for the time being." Barbara concluded, unable to hold in another laugh.

Dick's confusion melted into a knowing smile.

The three walked down the hall, laughing every time they heard another reference to 'the incident"

Barbara stopped in front of her math class, slipping off her backpack to grab her book before turning back to her friends.

"Crap. I think I left my algebra book at home. Can I borrow one of yours?"

"Sure thing Babs. Math's my last class anyways." Dick said reaching into his own bag.

He pulled out the thick book and handed it to Barbara, stopping when something flitted to the floor.

'What's that?" Artemis asked as he bent down to pick it up.

"Dunno." He replied before unfolding the small paper.

All three examined the square before simultaneously cracking up.

Somehow, _someone _had gotten a picture of Mick Rammer's face when a snake slithered out of his locker, and slipped it into Dick's backpack.

Looks like he wouldn't be bothered by those meatheads anymore.

**End! Thanks for reading guys! I had so much fun writing this! Haha. Anyways, I wanted to let you guys know that I'm going to be starting a one-shot series verrrrry soon so keep an eye out for it! Its gonna be focused of robin, (Dick Grayson haha) with other characters, such as this one. Also, after a few, maybe 4 or 5, I'm going to start taking requests, so get your ideas ready! You can PM me, or leave it in the reviews, or write it down and have Wally run it over to me. :) ugg I just have too many ideas! Ok I'm gonna stop talking now cause I have to post this for you all. Ahhh. I hope you like it. I'm nervous …:3 **

**Ok. See u guys!**

**p.s. lil'Robin's being ninja right now so I don't think he'll be making an appearance tonight.:(**

**lil' Robin: *cackles***

**Me:..oh c'mon!**

**-Arrow.**


End file.
